


Glow

by cataclysme-noire (maddieiswhatiam)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmate AU, background Adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieiswhatiam/pseuds/cataclysme-noire
Summary: Soulmates were recognized when they found each other, and at the first kiss, the mates would glow with color. The color emanating from inside each human at the contact with their soulmate was a small fraction of energy they maintained after the creation of the universe.





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this lovely art by Lunian which you can find here: http://lunian.tumblr.com/post/174154471174/ive-got-a-djwifi-mood-and-here-i-am-with-some
> 
> I posted this on my Tumblr like two months ago but forgot to ever post it somewhere else...so I’m doing that now.

The creation of the universe happened with a bang. Atoms split, hurtling through the galaxy, and forming planets. The planet Earth contained the largest source of life. The power source that kept the Earth sustained was a gift from the universe- soulmates.  


Soulmates were recognized when they found each other, and at the first kiss, the mates would glow with color. The color emanating from inside each human at the contact with their soulmate was a small fraction of energy they maintained after the creation of the universe. It is said that the matching energy frequencies is what draws people together, but scientists still did not have a clear answer.  


It was magical to be able to view a bonded pair. They would kiss and begin to glow. Colorful tendrils would follow them as they walked, or surround the pair. The colors were beautiful.  


But, if you had not found your soulmate yet, it could get kind of annoying.  


Alya was actively looking for her soulmate, okay? She had energy screenings and she was perfectly normal, just waiting for her match to show up in her life. 

She sighed. She was testing the waters in a new relationship with Nino, and he was hesitant to kiss. He wanted to enjoy their time together, “without the pressure of a soul bond telling us we’re right for each other, you know? I just think we’ll know.”  
Which was great. Except…it wasn’t. 

Alya was not a patient person. Alya was not a patient anything. She couldn’t help it- it was her nature to find something and then know everything about it immediately. 

She loved mysteries, because there were very few that she couldn’t solve. And not being able to kiss Nino was really getting on her nerves.  


She let out another sigh, then mentally berated herself. I sound like Marinette. That girl wins angsty teen breather of the year.  


Being in love with a super model was hard. She got that. But trying to play wing woman for someone who can’t string a sentence together was getting lower and lower on her to-do list.  


At the top of the list? Kiss Nino.  


She stared at the back of his head, and began to form a plan.  
…  


The final bell rang and the class packed up their school work, haphazardly shoving worksheets in their bags.  


Alya planted herself right outside the classroom door.  


Nino and Adrien were the last people out, because of course they walk incredibly slow when she has a plan.  


“Hey, Nino! Can I talk to you for a second?” she asked, interrupting whatever conversation the boys were having. She shot Adrien a narrow eyed look, hoping he would take the hint and get lost.  


“My ride’s here, so I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, waving a quick goodbye to the pair and getting away from the tension as quickly as he could.  


“What’s up?” Nino asked. His hands fidgeted at the straps of his backpack.  


“Okay, so…I know you don’t care at all about finding out if we’re soulmates but I really need to know because not knowing is driving me crazy and it’s stressing me out so much I think I’m starting to lose my hair so please can I kiss you?” she garbled out in a single breath. Her eyes scanned his expression nervously, flitting between his golden eyes and fidgeting hands.  


His brow furrowed slightly as he tried to catch up to what Alya had said. She saw the consideration pass through his eyes before he shrugged. “Sure. Go for it. But I’m not going to like you any less if we’re not soulmates, okay?”  


She nodded. “I won’t either. I just need to know.”  


She took two quick steps into his personal bubble, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. His headphones dig into her upper arms as she held him close. She let herself enjoy kissing Nino for a brief moment before peeking with one eye.  


She let out a loud gasp and broke apart the kiss. She was glowing, turning her brown skin a fiery red. Nino’s glow was darker but no less bright, turning a beautiful blue-green as if there was an ocean inside of him.  


His eyes were blown wide and he looked at her. “Cool,” he breathed out.  


A smile spread across her glowing cheeks, and she nodded back. “Very, very cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, pals.


End file.
